Trust Me!
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Caitlin takes drastic measures to prove a point to Hawke. What will this do to their friendship, and to the Airwolf team?
1. Chapter 1

_Trust Me!_

_Disclaimer—_Don't own anything, as usual.

A/N: This is an idea suggested to me by Starclipper01, with some refining from Mychand. None of my previous works infringe on this one, so String and Caitlin are not together romantically as the story begins. Enjoy!—robertwnielsen

_Summary—_Caitlin takes drastic measures to prove a point to Hawke. What will this do to their friendship, and to the Airwolf team?

_Maybe this'll get through his thick skull,_ Caitlin O'Shannessy thought to herself as she headed out towards the Lair in the patriotically-painted Santini Air Jeep. _Besides, I'm fully checked out as an Airwolf backup pilot...and I need some solo time in order to keep my proficiency up. String and Dom do this all the time. And, maybe if I keep tellin' myself that, I'll believe it when it comes time to explain what I've done to them_, Caitlin added reluctantly.

There was another reason Caitlin had decided to take Airwolf up for a little solo flying time—her feelings about String, and his refusal to acknowledge them. _Maybe, if he sees that I can handle Airwolf just fine by myself,_ Caitlin said to herself as she drove, _then just **maybe** he'll figure out that I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself...and that it'd be okay if he decided to let himself love me...the way I think he wants to...and the way I love him._ Caitlin was surprised at the last part of her thought, but realized, _it's the truth. I **do **love String...and I've loved him for a long time. It's just that...he can't, or **won't, **love me back. Well, maybe he'll understand, when I've finished, that I'm perfectly capable of flyin' with him...or flyin' Airwolf by myself. I mean, I've flown Airwolf—in the pilot's seat—with Dom plenty of times. _As she approached the spot where String liked to park his Jeep when he came out to the Lair, Caitlin thought over the risks she was taking. _Then again, String might never forgive me for what I'm about to do,_ she said to herself as she parked the jeep and hiked back to the Lair entrance, disarming the security system when she arrived. Once she was inside, Caitlin took a moment to admire the sleek lines of the Lady, the way she'd seen Dom and String do more than once. She had already changed into her lilac-colored flight suit, so it was simply a matter of getting her flight helmet. _Fortunately, I brought my clothes with me,_ she said to herself, _so I can change back after I land...and before String blows his top at me. _Once she had her helmet, she popped the pilot's side door seal and climbed into the commander's chair, pulling her helmet on as she did so. She took a moment to familiarize herself with the instruments, then pushed the _Start 2_ button to activate Airwolf's main rotors and electronic systems. As she watched the displays come alive, Caitlin realized why Hawke and Dom loved flying Airwolf so much. _Now I see why Dom acts the way he does about the Lady. It almost feels like...like this thing's alive,_ she thought to herself as she felt the rotors come up to liftoff speed. She nervously took hold of the cyclic and throttle, giving herself just enough power to lift Airwolf out of the Lair.

As she felt the helicopter rise out of the cone, Caitlin felt her nerves increasing. _Easy, Caity girl...don't jerk the stick around._ She'd only lifted Airwolf out of the Lair a couple of times before, and she was nervous that she might crash against the rocky walls of the Lair. But soon, Cait saw the sky open before her as she brought Airwolf successfully out of the Lair. _Phew,_ she said to herself as she advanced the throttle, and Airwolf began moving forward. _All right...now, I'm gonna check this mother out!_ Caitlin said to herself, grinning under her flight helmet as she felt the helicopter pick up speed.

**Santini Air, a few moments later**

"String? Where'd Cait disappear to?" Dom asked his younger surrogate son.

"I dunno, Dom," String replied honestly. "I mean, I saw her take off in one of the Jeeps a few minutes ago...I figured she was running an errand for you, or something. Where else would she have gone?"

"That's a good question, String," Dom said, then suddenly got worried. "Aw, wait a sec, String. You don't think she—"

"No," Hawke replied, then turned thoughtful. "At least, I don't _think_ she would've gone to the Lair. She knows not to go near Airwolf unless one of us is with her. But, I guess there's only one way to find out." Grimly, Hawke grabbed another set of keys and climbed into another Jeep with Dom, headed for the Lair.

"Dom," String said, "if she's taken Airwolf up for some kind of joy ride, she's _done. Out. Off the crew. _And, you're gonna have to decide if you want her to keep workin' for you." Dom turned and glanced at his younger surrogate son, aghast.

"String," Dom said, trying to calm him, "why would we kick Cait off the crew for somethin' _we _do all the time? And besides, she's fully checked out—you and I did that ourselves. Why do you have so many problems trusting her, anyway?" _He sure didn't have any problems trusting her when Michael was captured in East Germany,_ Dom said to himself, then realized something. _But this is different—she wasn't __**flyin' **__Airwolf that time...just running the engineering station like I do. So...I guess I see what's got String so bugged,_ Dom added, just as Hawke began talking again.

"Dom, you know how valuable the Lady is. She's not somethin' you just take up for a joyride whenever you feel like—" String cut himself off when he realized how many times he and Dom had done exactly that, calling it a "check ride," or a "maintenance flight," or something of that nature.

"String?" Dom asked, noticing how quickly he had cut himself off.

"Okay, okay," Hawke replied, his anger easing somewhat. "Before you say anything—you're right, Dom, we _do _the same thing...and, Cait does need to take the pilot's seat now and then, especially without there being any chance of combat. I just...wonder why she did it," String finished.

"Maybe she's tryin' to prove a point," Dom mumbled, hoping String wouldn't hear him.

"What point would she be trying to prove, Dominic?" String demanded.

_Aw, nuts__,_ Dom said to himself. _I forgot about that confounded super-hearing of String's. _"Oh, just that she's perfectly capable of handling Airwolf," he said out loud. "At least, in a normal situation, without anybody shootin' at her. I mean, let's face it, String, how many times has she actually _flown _Airwolf?"

String had to stop and think about that for a moment. Yes, she'd flown Airwolf once, when String and Dom were trying to help his friend Greg Stewart's wife, Rainey, rescue her son Greg after his father was killed. Cait had flown Airwolf to get String, who had been chased by some of the cops that Greg's mother had on her payroll. She had even confronted the sheriff, who reminded Hawke a lot of Sheriff Bogan, the one who had given Cait so much trouble in Pope County, in order to pick up Dom, Rainey, and her baby. Other than that, String and Dom had shared the majority of the flying duties.

"I get it, Dom," String said as they continued towards the Lair. Dom wondered what String might be thinking about as they drove.

**Aboard Airwolf**

_Whoo-whee! _Caitlin said to herself as she whipped Airwolf around one of the stone outcroppings around the Lair. _Now I see why String loves flyin' her so much!_ The sheer power she felt as she guided Airwolf through the outcroppings was unlike any she'd ever felt, especially since she was flying at near maximum speed without engaging the turbos. _I couldn't handle that,_ she said to herself, _so this'll have to do._ Just then, she suddenly got worried. _String must've figured out what I've done,_ she said to herself, _and he's probably on his way to the Lair right now. What's he gonna think when he finds that Airwolf's gone? Is he gonna put two and two together and figure out that I'm flyin' her, or is he gonna think somebody found the Lair and stole her? I suppose I'll find out...soon enough. _She knew that if String and Dom were on their way to the Lair, they'd contact her as soon as they could. _We'll see what happens,_ she said to herself, knowing that she'd activated the descrambler before she took Airwolf up, and that String had a radio that communicated on the secure channel. _I'll just have to take whatever I get,_ she said to herself anxiously. She knew that Hawke could very well kick her off the crew for what she'd done, and that Dom might fire her and ship her back home to Texas. _Well...whatever happens, I'm ready,_ she said to herself. Just then, she heard a voice on the radio:_ Santini __Ground Unit__ to Airwolf. Airwolf, come in._

_String,_ she said to herself, recognizing the voice instantly._Well, here goes, _Cait thought to herself, swallowing hard to try to clear the lump of fear out of her throat. Aloud, she said, "_Santini Ground Unit, __go ahead. T__his is Airwolf."_

_Thank goodness,_ String said to himself when he recognized Caitlin's voice. _"Caitlin, this is Hawke. __Where are you, and what in the hell are you doing?" _he demanded.

_Uh-oh, _Caitlin said to herself. _He sounds angry._ She turned Airwolf back towards the Lair. _"I'm headed back your way, Hawke," _she said. _"You oughta be seein' me in about...five seconds."_

Hawke looked up when he heard the distinctive howl of Airwolf's engines and saw the sleek black helicopter pass over his head. "Well, String?" Dom asked. "What are you gonna do?"

String hesitated a moment before he spoke into the radio again. _"Caitlin, bring Airwolf down...I'll put her back in the Lair, and then...we need to talk." __I have to admit, though, I'm impressed that she got the Lady __**out **__of the Lair with no problems, _Hawke said to himself, and noticed Dom's expression. _What are you thinking, String?_ Dom asked himself again.

**Aboard Airwolf**

"_...and then, we need to talk." _Caitlin heard String's voice over the radio. _He sounds worse than angry,_ she said to herself. _He sounds furious at me. Not that I blame him...he's got every right to be angry. Well, like I said before...whatever happens, I'll—I'll deal with it._ She slowed down as she found the spot where Hawke and Dom stood waiting for her, and set Airwolf down gracefully a few feet away from them. She quickly pulled off her helmet and climbed out, the look on her face embarrassed as Hawke walked past her towards Airwolf. A moment later, he was in the commander's chair, lifting Airwolf back towards the cone of the Lair. _Boy, he **is **furious,_ Caitlin said to herself when she caught Hawke's expression just before he climbed into Airwolf. _But, I deserve it, after doin' what I did. I just—I hope he can forgive me...someday,_ she said to herself sadly as she walked over to Dom.

"Dom, I'm—I'm sorry," Caitlin stammered as she watched Airwolf descending into the Lair. "I—I just...needed to do this. For a lot of reasons."

"I know, Cait," Dom replied. "I know, you were tryin' to prove a point to that stubborn mule...that you're perfectly capable of flyin' Airwolf, at least in a non-combat, non-threatening situation. But...was that the _only _point you were tryin' to prove?"

"Not...exactly, Dom," Caitlin said hesitantly. "I guess I was tryin' to show String that I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself...even in Airwolf...and that it'd be okay if he decided he could love me...the same way I love him." She felt her cheeks turning a bright pink at her last statement, and hoped Dom hadn't noticed.

_I knew it,_ Dom said to himself, barely able to keep from smiling. "You've loved him for a long time, haven't you?" Dom asked, already knowing the answer. _I'm not even gonna mention how embarrassed she looks,_ Dom said to himself, _'cause that would just make it worse...and that's the last thing I want to do._ _But I really hate it when I'm right._

"Yeah," Caitlin replied. "I have. I think I've loved him ever since I met him back in Texas...or maybe it started when I found him workin' on your Stearman outside the hangar...or when I thought he was dead in my arms back in Horn's compound, I dunno...but I know I love him—and I know that I'm _in love with him—_and that's all that matters," she finished, wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

"That's what I figured, Cait," Dom said, smiling at her. "I tried to tell String not to be too upset at you, but I dunno what he thinks—I never have." He laid a hand comfortingly on Cait's shoulder as she smiled at him.

"I know, Dom," Caitlin said as she stared, worriedly, into the Lair.

"Oh, by the way," Dom said, "Nice job bringin' our Lady out of the Lair...especially since you only did it a couple times before."

"Thanks," Cait said nervously. Dom could tell her mind was on String, and what his reaction was going to be to everything that happened.

As String set Airwolf down in the Lair, his thoughts were turning over a mile a minute in his head. _Okay, I get it...I get that Cait's perfectly capable of flying Airwolf...at least, as long as nobody's shootin' at her...but, was there some other reason she did this? Something...personal? Of course, I know what she told Dom, when he was insisting that he be the one to deliver Airwolf to Horn._

"_Dom, don't do that to me,_" Caitlin had said. _"I care about him, too, you know. Probably **more than you know.**" _

_What the hell did she mean by that?_ Hawke asked himself, not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer. _I suppose...I suppose I'll just have to find out,_ he said to himself as he finished shutting Airwolf's systems down, then climbed out and sealed her up.

Walking outside a moment later, Hawke said, "Cait...you want to go back and change before we go back to the hangar?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, and felt like he'd done a fair job of it. _But we'll see what she thinks,_ Hawke said to himself.

"Sure, String," Cait replied, turning and walking back into the Lair. While she was gone, Dom turned to String and said, "See, String? She brought our Lady back without a scratch. Not to mention getting her _out of the Lair _without a scratch. Doesn't that—" Dom was forced to cut himself off when String interrupted him.

"Yeah, Dom," String interrupted. "Whatever you might be thinking, I guess...I guess it does." Dom searched String's face for further explanation, but found none. Just then, Cait walked back out of the hangar in the jeans and T-shirt she'd been wearing when she came in that morning. "Okay, guys," she said nervously, "I'm ready to go. Dom, I think I'll ride back with you...okay?" String didn't fail to notice her tone of voice, which turned decidedly colder when she told Dom she'd ride back to the hangar with him. _Ouch,_ Hawke said to himself. _But, I suppose I deserve it, reacting the way I did._

"Sure, Cait," Dom said as they walked to one of the Jeeps. "We'll see you back at the hangar, String."

"Yeah, Dom," String said as Caitlin and Dom climbed into one Jeep and drove off. String reactivated the Lair's security system, then climbed into the other Jeep and headed back towards the hangar, his thoughts still in turmoil.

_I get it, already,_ String said to himself as he drove. _I get how capable Caitlin is...but was that all she was trying to do? Was she trying to get me to see...something else? _Hawke thought back to the time last year when he and Caitlin had been forced to kiss on that movie set...and he remembered how..._right _it felt to kiss her that way, especially after the director egged him on to make the kiss more realistic. Then, a few months ago, Caitlin had kissed him after she and Archangel walked off the ship that Sawyer had kept her prisoner on. And Hawke thought there was something...more than just gratitude for Hawke and Dom's saving her life behind Caitlin's kiss. _Was she trying to show me that...she was okay? And that it'd be okay if I decided I could love her? Or am I just letting my ego run away with me?_

_I don't like this, _Hawke said to himself as he drove, feeling his anger lessening. _I—I need to stay angry, dammit! Cait had no right to do what she did, and she needs to know that!_

_But, maybe she was tryin' to prove a point, String. _Hawke heard a voice in his head talking to him. _The question is...can you see her point, and understand it? Think about this, String...you already know she's perfectly capable of defending herself...and you see what kind of a pilot she is. You just need to figure out how you feel...about her._ Hawke had to admit, he wasn't sure how he felt about Caitlin. _I mean, I care about her, as a friend and all that...but...is that all? _He remembered how Caitlin had kissed him after she came off the ship that Ken Sawyer had been holding her prisoner on. _It felt like a smaller version of that kiss on the movie set,_ he said to himself. _Was she...tryin' to tell me something, just like what she did today?_ Hawke turned those questions over in his mind as he drove, trying to determine what he was going to say to Caitlin when he saw her again. _First things first, though—I owe her an apology for the way I acted...because Dom's right. Why should I get mad at Cait for doin' exactly what Dom and I do all the time? That...that was uncalled for. _

By the time String had gotten back to the Lair, Cait and Dom were already there, and had begun shutting things down. "Good to see you back, String," Dom said, smiling at him. "You okay?"

The silence that followed made both Dom and Caitlin nervous. Finally, String said, "Yeah, Dom. I'm—I'm okay. And, Cait, I—I owe you an apology for the way I acted earlier...I was angry, concerned, worried...and I took it out on you. I—I'm sorry." He glanced hesitantly at Caitlin, and wondered what she was thinking.

"Apology accepted, String," Caitlin said, and Hawke noticed her use of his first name. "And, thanks. Is...there anything else you want to say to me?" String couldn't miss the hopeful look in her eyes, and when he turned and looked at Dom, Dom simply shook his head and walked away. _You're on your own on this one, __kid, _Dom said to himself anxiously. Suddenly, Dom had a vision of Caitlin screaming at String, then telling Dom that she quit—because of whatever String might have said to her—then of Cait getting into her car and heading home to her apartment to pack, and then heading back to Texas. _If that happens, _Dom said to himself anxiously, _Cait'll never forgive you, String. And...neither will I._ He stopped walking and turned back towards Cait and String, hoping he'd be able to hear what was going on. _Don't blow it, String,_ Dom said to himself worriedly.

"String," Cait began hesitantly, "there _is_ another reason I did what I did today...I know it was a dumb thing to do, and like I said, I apologize...but I was tryin' to show you that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself...even in Airwolf...and that it'd be okay if you trusted me with her, the way you do Dom. And also, I was kinda hopin' it would show you it'd be okay if you told me how you feel about me. I hope you feel the same way about me that I do about you, String, but after what I did today, I guess I'd understand if you didn't." She took a deep breath and steeled her heart and mind for String's reaction, whatever it might turn out to be.

"So how do you feel about me, Cait?" String asked her sincerely, after he took off his aviator shades so he could look her in the eyes. _Even though I have a feeling I already know the answer,_ String said to himself, remembering what he'd thought as he was putting Airwolf back into the Lair.

"String...I—I _love _you," Caitlin said anxiously. "I don't know when it started...maybe that first day I saw you out there workin' on Dom's Stearman...or maybe after what happened with Horn, when I thought you were dead...but I have loved you—and I've been _in love with you—_for a _very long time._" Caitlin lowered her head, embarrassed, but relieved that her secret had finally come out. _Now, we'll see what String thinks,_ Caitlin said to herself anxiously.

_I knew it, _String said to himself. Hawke's silence after Caitlin's confession made both her and Dom nervous. _It isn't just my ego talking...well...I guess it's time. _Finally, String lifted her face so she could look into his eyes, and he said five words that Caitlin had convinced herself she'd never hear, except in her dreams at night. "Caitlin...I—I love you, too." String smiled hesitantly at Caitlin, seeing her expression brighten into the "million-dollar smile" that he had fallen in love with so long ago. "And," he added, his own expression brightening, "I'm _in love with you, _too. I've just been too stupid...or stubborn...to admit it, until now." _Or maybe both,_ he said to himself as he waited for Caitlin to respond to him.

"String, I have waited...and _prayed..._for _so long..._to hear you say that to me," Caitlin said, and String noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Cait, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to—"String was forced to stop talking when Caitlin interrupted him, angrily.

"String, _stop it!_" Caitlin snapped. "You don't need to apologize to me! Except maybe for takin' so danged long to figure out how you feel! Those tears aren't because I'm sad, for Pete's sake...they're because I'm _happy!_ I'm happy—and _relieved—_that you finally figured out how you feel about me!" Without another word, she launched herself into his arms, smothering his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

The longer the kiss went on, the more concerned Dom got. _C'mon, you two, breathe!_ He said to himself, even though he was cheering them on. _Dammit, it's about time those two figured their feelings out! __Or at least, it's about time __**String **__figured __**his **__feelings out, _Dom said to himself as he watched String and Caitlin. He lifted his head and said a prayer of thanks to Saint Jude, the patron saint of all hopeless people, and to Saint Anthony, the saint of miracles. _I got the feelin' that Cait's known how she __felt for a long time...she's just been waiting for String to pull his head out of his behind...well,_ Dom added as he watched Cait and String, _I guess your wait's over, sweetheart._

Finally, Caitlin and String broke their kiss, gasping for breath due to the length of the kiss. When she finally felt like she could construct a complete sentence, she said, "String...all I ever wanted was for you to trust me...trust me with Airwolf, and most importantly—trust me with your heart. And, I was hopin' that someday, you'd love me...the way I love you. Dom told me about what you had with Gabrielle...and you deserve that kind of love again. And I want nothing more than to be the one to give that love to you...if you'll let me," she said.

"I...I know, Cait," String said, pulling her body close to his. "And, I'm sorry I've been denying my feelings for so long. But it's not going to be easy...you know how I get sometimes, and of course, Airwolf means there's always going to be danger in our lives...but I promise you—I'll never let anything, or anyone, get in the way of my feelings for you, ever again. And, I'll spend the rest of my—of _our_ lives—making up for my attitude before. And," he said, looking deep into Caitlin's eyes, hoping she could see the love and sincerity in his, "I—I do trust you—with Airwolf...and with everything. Including my heart...and, I do apologize for taking so long to figure out how I feel about you," he said, noticing Caitlin's expression.

"Thank you so much, String," Caitlin said happily. She'd caught the emphasis Hawke had placed on his comment, _'the rest__of __**our**__ lives.' He must be more serious than I thought,_ Caitlin said to herself excitedly. _Especially when he said 'I trust you with Airwolf...and with everything. Including my heart.__' __I know what it took for Hawke to say that. _"Don't worry, String," Caitlin said as she looked up at him. "I'll keep them both safe. Airwolf...and your heart." She smiled up at him before he kissed her again, and she allowed herself to fully respond to String's kiss. She knew that with String's attitude, she'd have her hands full keeping Hawke from slipping back into his old habits and running back inside himself when things became difficult. _But, I'll __just have to follow him when he runs to that place—and, I'll __enjoy every minute of it,_ Caitlin said to herself excitedly. She walked back into the hangar with String's arm around her, and her arm around him. _And, I'm the happiest gal on the face of the Earth,_ she said to herself as she pondered the future—a future which suddenly looked a whole lot brighter to Caitlin, now that Hawke had admitted his feelings about her. _Our future,_ Caitlin said to herself as she looked up at String, and saw him smile back at her—_our future...together._


	2. Chapter 2

_Trust Me! Chap. 2_

_Disclaimer—_I don't own or make any profit off the Airwolf characters...just taking them out to play again.

_A/N—_I hadn't planned to write a second chapter, but as Mogo Girl so accurately pointed out, I didn't specify "The End" in the original...and the voices have been talking...so, here is the _final_ chapter. Events will occur approximately six months after the events of Chap. 1. Hope you enjoy—robertwnielsen

"Dom...are you sure about this?" Caitlin O'Shannessy asked, worried. _Combat? He wants me to fly in combat? _Caitlin had been flying Airwolf more frequently since that day six months ago when she took the Lady out of the Lair for a little unscheduled solo time. _But those have all been non-threatening situations,_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly. _This...this is different. And...I've gotta admit...I'm scared. Hell, forget **scared...**I'm **terrified.**_

"Dammit, Caitlin, we don't have a choice!" Dominic Santini shouted as he and Caitlin set Stringfellow Hawke's unconscious body in the co-pilot's seat. "String's out cold, and I've only got one hand that works! There's no way I can fly us outta here...you're the only chance we've got!"

Worriedly, Caitlin nodded. She knew what had happened, of course—they had tracked John Bradford Horn to the small island that he'd wanted Hawke to install him as ruler of a few months ago—apparently, the government there had recently been overthrown, and the citizenry had offered to allow Horn to assume rule over the island as absolute dictator. He'd gotten everything he'd wanted, except Airwolf. But Horn had sent a team to attempt to acquire the helicopter again. Although Hawke and Dom had been able to stop the team before they found the Lair and stole Airwolf, Hawke had determined that they were going to stop Horn, once and for all.

During the assault on Horn's island, Hawke, Dom, and Caitlin had attempted to find the reclusive, insane billionaire, and they had found him—but, Hawke had been knocked unconscious during the assault after tripping on a wire that set off an explosive, which caused part of the ceiling to fall and knock Hawke unconscious. Dom had broken his left hand during a fist fight with one of Horn's men—which left Caitlin as the only healthy pilot. Hawke was breathing on his own, which relieved both Dom and Cait, but he was out cold; and that meant that Caitlin was going to have to fight their way past the island's defenses. She took a deep breath as she assumed the commander's chair, and Dom climbed into his normal spot in the EDCC.

"Dom, are you sure?" Caitlin asked as she lifted Airwolf into the sky. "I—I've never done this before! I mean, sure, I've flown Airwolf, but never like this..."

"Cait," Dom said, "if we had a choice, I'd gladly give it to ya, but look at String. He's in no shape to do this, and neither am I. I'm gonna have enough problems calling up any weapons you need with just one hand. There's no way I could fly this thing. If you don't do it, we're as good as dead, _and_ we'll lose Airwolf to Horn. You get it? _You're all we've got! _Just do what I tell you, when I tell you to do it! You know where the targeting visor switch is on the helmet?"

She reached up with her left hand and found the switch. "Got it," she replied, flipping the switch and dropping the visor over her eyes.

"That'll help," Dom said as he glanced at the radar scope. "Okay, here we go! We've got choppers coming...three o'clock!"

"Got 'em," Caitlin said, turning her head to the right and spotting the choppers. She swung Airwolf towards them and touched the firing stud, launching two Hellfire missiles at the choppers, and was rewarded when they exploded in satisfying balls of fire.

"Nice shootin', sweetheart!" Dom exulted as anti-aircraft fire hit Airwolf harmlessly. "We got machine gun nests, thirty meters dead ahead."

"Got 'em," Caitlin said, squeezing the trigger to Airwolf's 30mm chain guns and watching the emplacements explode a few seconds later.

"_Rockets!"_ Dom called out worriedly.

"Sunbursts," Caitlin ordered, and Dom quickly punched out two of the powerful decoys. "Raise our IR suppression, too, Dom."

"IR Suppression factor 98.4," Dom replied, remembering two years ago, during the mission to rescue Archangel, when he and String had done this exact same thing. Dom knew Caitlin was nervous, just like he was then—and he imagined her nerves were even worse this time, since she was in command. _Just hang in there, sweetheart,_ Dom said to himself. _This'll all be over soon enough—one way or the other._

"Cait, we've got three choppers behind us! Two miles and closing in a _big hurry!_" Dom said anxiously. "You want turbos?"

"_No,_ Dom," Caitlin said insistently. "I'd never be able to control her at that speed. We'll have to take 'em on." She swung Airwolf around to face the oncoming attackers, and dispatched one with a Hellfire shot, bringing the second one down with another burst of fire from the chain guns. The third helicopter evaded Caitlin's first Hellfire shot, then was able to dodge several bursts of gunfire.

"This guy is _good,_" Caitlin grumbled as she attempted a snap shot with the chain guns, but watched the chopper evade to her left. "Where is he, Dom?"

"Comin' around to our six o'clock," Dom said as they felt machine gun fire from the helicopter rattle Airwolf.

"Caitlin, what the heck are you doing?" Dom demanded as he felt Airwolf slowing.

"I'm bringin' him in _closer,_ Dom," Caitlin said calmly. _Saw this in a movie once,_ she said to herself. _I sure hope it works, or we're all dead._

Dom, meanwhile, was going ballistic. "You're gonna do _what?_" he shouted.

"I'm gonna hit the brakes, and he'll fly right by," Caitlin said confidently. A few seconds later, she hauled back on the throttle and cyclic, slowing Airwolf dramatically as she pulled up and saw the helicopter pull gracefully in front of her.

"_Good-bye,"_ Caitlin said, launching a Hellfire at her target as soon as she heard the lock-on tone. The missile tracked perfectly, and the copter exploded a few seconds later.

"Scope's clean!" Dom called out. "Cait, you _did it!_"

"_WHOO-WHEE!"_ Caitlin exulted, reminding Dom again of the mission into East Germany to rescue Michael. He could only imagine the grin Caitlin was sporting under her flight helmet. _Probably almost as big as mine,_ Dom said to himself. _String'll be so proud of her. Probably even prouder than I am._

"Okay," Caitlin said, her voice shaking, "now to get you guys to a doctor." She swung Airwolf around and headed for home.

As she flew Airwolf home, Caitlin's mind was buzzing. _I can't believe what just happened! __**I **__flew Airwolf, __and __in combat! Well,_ she said to herself, glancing over at Hawke, unconscious in the countermeasure specialist's chair, _if this, and what I did six months ago, doesn't show him that I can handle Airwolf just fine by myself, then I dunno what will!_ She forced herself to concentrate on her flying, though, as she flew on through the night, back towards Foxbridge Clinic.

**Foxbridge Clinic**

_I can't believe it,_ Caitlin thought to herself again as she waited for word on String's condition. _I did it. I flew the Lady, in combat, and we're okay._ She knew Airwolf had taken several hits from cannon fire, and would probably require some cosmetic repairs, at least, but that was expected after a mission like the one they'd just flown.

"Congratulations, Cait," Dom said, beaming. "You did just fine. You oughta get a _medal _for that piece of flying!" He hugged her as carefully and as tightly as he could, with the cast on his left wrist.

"Yes, Caitlin," Archangel said as he came up behind Dominic. "Dom told me you were the one who flew Airwolf out, and through Horn's defenses. Congratulations, and well done." He smiled at Caitlin, but Archangel could see her mind was on Hawke.

"How's String doing?" Caitlin demanded, confirming Michael's suspicions.

Almost as if in answer, Marella came out of String's room just at that moment. "He's fine, Cait," Marella said, and noticed Caitlin's relieved smile. "He's got a headache, not to mention a good-sized bruise on his head, but he's just fine, thanks to you." Caitlin felt herself blushing from the compliments she was receiving from everyone, but decided not to say anything. _I just hope it's not too obvious, how embarrassed I'm getting,_ Cait thought to herself.

"May I—?"Caitlin asked, but Marella had already opened the door to Hawke's room.

"Go ahead," Marella said, smiling. "He's awake, and he asked for you a few minutes ago." She gave Caitlin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Caitlin walked past her into Hawke's room.

"Hey, there, handsome," Caitlin said, smiling at Hawke.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," Hawke said as he smiled back at her.

"How're you feeling, String?" Caitlin wanted to know.

"Well, everything works," Hawke said, "so other than this headache, I guess I'm okay. What happened, anyway?"

"You got hit by a piece of falling debris back at the compound," Caitlin said. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah," Hawke said. "We were looking for Horn, and I think I stepped on a booby trap, or something. There was an explosion, and that's the last thing I remember—at least until I woke up here and found Marella standin' over me like an overprotective mother hen. Guess whatever hit me knocked me out." Caitlin nodded, relieved that the blow to Hawke's head hadn't caused him to have amnesia, or suffer any other serious complications.

"So I hear you were quite the hero today," Hawke said, gazing proudly at her.

"I guess you could say that," Caitlin replied sheepishly as she moved to sit on the bed next to String. "Dom told me we didn't have a choice—you were knocked out, and he had that broken hand, so it was up to me. I told Dom I didn't want to do it, but he told me I was all we had—it was either I did it, or we were as good as dead, and Horn would have wound up with Airwolf. I just—I did what I had to do." Caitlin searched Hawke's face for any reaction, and was shocked and relieved when he smiled proudly and lovingly at her.

"Thanks, Cait," Hawke said. "Marella told me what happened after I got knocked out, and what you did to get us all out of there—don't sell yourself short, Cait. You really came through for us, baby. If it hadn't been for you—" String stopped, and Cait wondered if he was remembering what happened with Horn before, when he had captured String and Airwolf.

"Stop it, String," Caitlin said as she moved closer to him. "You've saved my butt, and Dom's, more times than I can even think of. I'm glad I was able to help you this time."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, _you're _the hero this time out," Hawke said, causing Caitlin to blush. Then he slid to the far side of the bed and said, "And I can guarantee you this, Cait—I will _never _have issues trusting you with Airwolf again. Not after what you did. And I'm _very proud _of you. Now, want to join me? For a minute? I think this bed is just big enough for the two of us," String added, smiling at Caitlin.

"Stringfellow Hawke, I thought you'd _never ask," _Caitlin said with a smile as she kicked off her sneakers and slipped into the bed next to Hawke. _I need this,_ Cait said to herself with a mix of excitement and nervousness as she found a comfortable position next to Hawke. _I need to know that String's okay. Heck, I need String, _she added quietly. She immediately slipped her arms around him, and was immediately relaxed when she felt his arms around her. She placed her head against his chest, one ear directly over his heart, and the sound of his heartbeat eventually helped her to relax. _Hearing String say he'll never have any problems trusting me with Airwolf, I know how much it took for him to admit that, and that meant almost as much to me as when he told me he loved me. Almost,_ Caitlin said to herself as she snuggled closer to String and let the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.

Caitlin had no idea how long she'd been asleep, but she was jolted awake when she heard the door open and saw Dom and Marella walk in. "Oh, my!" Caitlin said, embarrassed.

"Cait, it's okay," Dom said, smiling at her. "How's he doing?"

"He fell asleep a few minutes before I did," Caitlin said, just as String's eyes opened.

"Hey, kid," Dom said, smiling at him. "You look good."

"Thanks, Dom," String said, knowing why Dom was so embarrassed.

"So, how're you feeling?" Dom asked.

Hawke stole a glance at Caitlin before he answered. "I feel great, Dom," he replied. "Better than I have in a long time...even with this headache...which doesn't even seem so bad anymore."

_Aha. And I know the reason why,_ Dom said to himself as he glanced at Caitlin. _I haven't seen you look this happy in a long time, String. _"Well," Dom said aloud, "Marella wants to check on you again, String, so..."

"Right, Dom," Caitlin said as she climbed out of the bed, much to String's displeasure.

"Relax, String," Cait whispered, winking at him. "I'll be right here."

"Okay, Cait," String replied as Marella walked over to him, noticing that Caitlin had moved her chair closer to String's bed, and had taken his hand.

"Hawke, how are you feeling?" Marella asked him as she shined her flashlight into Hawke's eyes, noting his response.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of everybody asking me that, to be honest with you." String said with a grin, which caused Marella and Caitlin both to laugh. "I'm okay, except for this headache, and even that's not bothering me so much anymore. Most important, I'm ready to get out of here, Marella. Any ideas when you guys might spring me?"

"Actually, Hawke, that's why I'm here. Dr. Jackson and I have been consulting, and we agree that you're okay...aside from the bruise and the headache, so we're going to let you get out of here. But, I am going to ask—no, make that _insist—_that somebody take care of you for a couple of days. And," she said, noticing Caitlin's smile, "I think I know the perfect volunteer."

"No problem, Marella," Caitlin said as she stood up. "I'll be glad to." She and Marella walked out of the room so Hawke could get dressed.

"So," Marella said, picturing Caitlin's expression when she and Dom walked into Hawke's room, "I gather things are better between you and Hawke?"

"Oh, yeah," Caitlin replied, beaming. "I think String's finally decided to let me in. _A__ll the way in. _I think we're going to be in each other's lives for a long time." _A __**very **__long time, if I have anything to say about it,_ Caitlin said to herself excitedly.

"Well, congratulations, Cait," Marella said, smiling at her. "Both on your performance during the mission, and personally, with String. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Marella," Caitlin replied. "I've been hopin' this would happen for a _long time,_ y'know!"

"You're not the only one, Cait," Marella said, smiling at her friend. _Michael and I have been wondering when you two would figure your feelings out for a long time now. __I __guess we can stop wondering._

When the nurse showed up with the wheelchair, Hawke refused to sit down, but Caitlin pushed him down into it firmly, but gently. "No buts, String," Caitlin insisted. "It's hospital rules, and you're going to play by the rules." She grabbed hold of one of his hands, and noticed that simple action made Hawke smile. "I thought that would make you feel better, String," she said, smiling at him as Dom rolled String's chair out of the room.

"Okay, you two," Dom said after they were back at Santini Air, "get outta here. And I don't want to see you back here until the doc tells String it's okay. Got it?"

"Got it," Caitlin replied. "C'mon, String." She led Hawke out of the hangar and over to one of Dom's choppers, opening the co-pilot's door for him.

"Cait, I'm okay," String protested, but Caitlin firmly shook her head.

"String, the doctor told you _no flying_ until he could check you out again, and he _meant it._ So sit there and behave yourself...and don't even think about moving your hands onto the controls." The glare she gave him told Hawke that Caitlin was not going to accept anything less than total acquiescence, so he mumbled, "Okay, Cait."

Caitlin nodded, smiling at him. "Good," she said, giving him a short kiss on the cheek before she walked around to the pilot's side and climbed in. She strapped herself in, and a few minutes later, they were on their way back to the cabin.

"Cait," String said, "you don't have to stay, you know. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of—"as soon as he said it, though, Hawke knew it was a mistake.

"Forget it, String," Caitlin insisted. "Marella told you that you needed somebody to take care of you for a couple of days, and I'm going to be that somebody! It goes along with what I promised you before, about keeping everything safe. That includes _you_," she insisted. "No arguments, String. Okay?"

"Okay, okay," Hawke grumbled, but Caitlin saw a small smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

Caitlin ended up staying at the cabin for three days before Michael came up with Dom and Dr. Jackson from Foxbridge. Dr. Jackson gave Hawke a thorough examination and pronounced him fully recovered from the injuries he'd sustained. "And," Dr. Jackson said as he put his instruments back in his bag, "you're cleared to fly again."

"Thank you, Doctor," Caitlin said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, thanks, Doc," Hawke echoed.

"My pleasure, Mr. Hawke," Dr. Jackson replied. "Just...try to be a little more careful next time. You _might not _be so lucky."

"Okay, Doctor," Hawke replied, and Caitlin smiled at him.

"Well, Cait," Dom said after Michael and Dr. Jackson had left, "guess you'll be coming too, huh? I mean, there's no reason you have to stay here, now that String's okay, right?" String immediately felt his good mood evaporate when Dom asked Caitlin if she was going with him. _I hate to admit it,_ String said to himself, _but—__I __don't want her to go. But it's her choice. I certainly wouldn't make Cait do anything she didn't want to do._

Caitlin saw the disappointed look on String's face. "Right, Dom," she replied. "I'll see you later, okay, String?"

"Okay, Cait," Hawke replied, and he wondered if she'd caught the sadness in his voice. He walked to the front door of the cabin and watched as Caitlin and Dom climbed into the chopper and lifted off. Hawke wasn't surprised to feel a tear rolling down his cheek as the helicopter faded into the distance.

_Why would she have left like that?_ Hawke asked himself. He'd come to realize something during the time Cait had spent with him there—_this place felt more like a home than it had in a long time, with Cait here. _He realized that during the time they had spent at the cabin together, String had been more content than he'd been in a long time—and having felt like that, he didn't want to lose that feeling. _But it looks like I'm going to,_ String said to himself sadly as he turned to go back inside.

Caitlin, meanwhile, had been wrestling with a decision ever since the helicopter left the dock, and she'd finally made up her mind. _I want to stay with String...for as long as he'll have me,_ Caitlin said to herself, then added nervously, _that is, __**if **__he'll have me. He seemed awfully upset when we left a few minutes ago, __so who knows what he'll think when I come back_. "Dom...there's somethin' I want to talk to ya about," Caitlin said as they headed back to the hangar. "I—I've been thinkin' about—" Dom glanced over at Caitlin in the co-pilot's chair, and saw the smile on her face.

"You're thinkin' you want to move into the cabin, permanently, am I right?" Dom asked hesitantly, but Cait heard the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," Cait replied, smiling at him. "I mean, I love String, you know that. And I can't imagine bein' away from him again, after spendin' the last three days with him. Besides, I heard his voice when I said I was leavin', and I got a funny feelin' that String wanted me to stay there with him. And, I have to admit, I want that, too. So, will you help me?"

"My pleasure, Cait, my pleasure," Dom said, smiling at her. As soon as they landed back at the hangar, Caitlin and Dom headed for her house and began packing her clothes and personal items to take back to the cabin. "We won't be able to get everything outta here in one trip," Cait had said, "but this ought to last me for a while—and we can come get the rest of the stuff later." Dom nodded at the three suitcases and said, "I certainly hope so, Cait." He smiled at her as he remembered the look on String's face when Cait had said she was leaving, and then imagined String's reaction when they came back. _Boy, have we got a surprise for you, kid,_ Dom said to himself with a smile as they drove back to the hangar. A short time later, they were in the air headed back to String's cabin.

String, meanwhile, was outside his cabin playing his cello. It was a Prokofiev piece, sad and mournful, and Hawke felt it perfectly matched his mood. _I—I really enjoyed having Caitlin here these last few days,_ String said to himself. _And, I thought she was really beginning to feel at home here, with me. So why did she decide to leave?_ Just then, he turned his head toward a sound only he could hear, and was surprised to see a Santini Air helicopter headed back towards the cabin.

Hawke quickly got up and moved back towards the cabin, giving the helicopter room to land on the dock. He was surprised, but relieved, to find Caitlin and Dom in the chopper. Caitlin quickly unstrapped and climbed out as Dom shut the engines down.

"Cait! What are you doing back here?" Hawke demanded, a little more harshly than he'd intended.

_That's not the reaction I was hopin' for,_ Caitlin said to herself worriedly. "String," she began sheepishly, "I—I made a decision after Dom and I left—'cause I started missing you the minute we lifted off the dock. So I decided I wanted to stay _here, _with you, for as long as you'll have me." _That is, **if **you'll have me, String,_ Caitlin said to herself again, remembering the tone of his voice when she'd left earlier in the day, and then again when she came back. She searched Hawke's face for his reaction, and was relieved when he smiled broadly and wrapped her in his arms.

_That could be a **very **long time, if I've got anything to say about it, Cait,_ String said to himself. Aloud, he said, "Then, I just have one thing to say—Welcome _home, _Cait." Hawke said, smiling down at her. He quickly helped Dom get Caitlin's suitcases out of the storage compartment of the helicopter and carried them inside, then put his cello away. Dom then decided to fix dinner, since it was nearly that time anyway.

During dinner, Hawke said, "Cait, I'm sorry for snapping at you when you got here. I was just so disappointed and surprised that you left, and even more surprised that you came back. Anyway, I'm sorry," he finished, waiting for Caitlin's reaction.

"String, I suppose I should be upset at you for the way you snapped at me," Caitlin said, causing String to worry even more. "But, considering how disappointed I know you were when I left a little while ago, call it even, okay?"

"Okay, Cait," Hawke said, smiling at her. "We're even." Dom sighed with relief—he'd heard String's voice when they came back to the cabin, and just like Cait, Dom had been worried about String's reaction. _But I understand why he was upset,_ Dom said to himself as he and String cleared the dinner table. _At least it all worked out._

By the time dinner was finished and they were alone, Hawke decided to ask the question that had been burning in his mind since Caitlin told him she was moving into the cabin. "Cait, what are we going to do about the—um—arrangements?" His reluctance told Cait exactly which _arrangements_ he was thinking of.

"String," Caitlin said as she slipped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, inviting him to touch her body, "did you really think I'd decide to move in here with you, but not decide to share your bed? I mean, really. Think about that for a second, okay? _I love you,_ Stringfellow Hawke, and I want to be with you in _every way._ Is that okay?"

"It's _more than okay, _Caitlin," Hawke replied, knowing from personal experience that arguing with her would not be a good idea. "In fact, it's what I've wanted for a long time. And I know I didn't tell you this before, but, I'm glad you're here; because I started missing you the minute you and Dom walked out of the cabin earlier today," he added, smiling at her.

"I'm glad I'm here too, String," Caitlin said, moving closer in his arms. She kissed him again, and when they separated, Hawke knew exactly what she wanted from the look in her eyes. He quickly gathered her in his arms and took her to the sleeping loft, where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved her, and he learned how much she loved him in return.

No one—least of all Dom—was surprised six weeks later when Hawke and Cait announced that they were going to get married. They had a simple ceremony out on the dock, with Caitlin's mother and older sister Erin, Michael, Marella, Dom, and a very special guest—String's brother Saint John, who had come home a few days after Hawke got out of the hospital. String had been angry when he found out that his brother had been alive all these years, but after Saint John explained the intel and covert ops work he'd been doing since his rescue from a North Vietnamese POW camp, String understood. _After all, _Dom explained to him, _can you really be that upset at Saint John for doing a lot of the same things we do with Airwolf? _String had been forced to agree, so Saint John stood as String's best man, while Caitlin's sister Erin stood as her maid of honor.

When the wedding was finished, Caitlin and Hawke stood wrapped in each other's arms on the porch, looking out over the lake. Finally, String said, "Welcome home, _Mrs. Hawke._" Caitlin sighed happily and said, "I can't believe it, String. I can't believe we're finally married."

"Well, believe it, Cait," String replied, taking her hand and walking back into the cabin, not stopping until they reached the sleeping loft.

Caitlin moved closer to String, her happiness shining in her blue-green eyes. "String, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad you decided to trust me with everything. And most of all, I love you, Stringfellow Hawke. Don't _ever _forget how much I love you."

Hawke smiled at her, finally feeling totally happy and content for the first time in a long time. "So am I, Cait. So am I. And I love you, too, Caitlin _Hawke,_" he said, emphasizing her new last name as he pulled her into his arms for a deep and passionate kiss. They quickly became oblivious to everything around them, except each other, and perfectly content to stay that way, at least until morning.

**THE END!**


End file.
